


My little bear

by Sheewater



Category: CCTV - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheewater/pseuds/Sheewater
Summary: 参加限定首尾活动脑的。第一次尝试这种不科学的题材，但其实我这个无神论者也为此深信不疑。商人撒X小熊玩具尼玩具店店主康X仿真毛绒玩具二哈权歌剧演员卿X棕色垂耳兔涛是一个毛绒玩具成精千里追妻的故事。
Relationships: 尼撒/撒尼, 康权
Kudos: 4





	My little bear

00.  
谁也没想到，世界末日突然来临。

小松鼠店长以前天天在嘴边叨念着的那句话又从脑海里蹦了出来。

“When a child loves you...REALLY loves you,then you become Real.”

01.  
这也是离撒贝宁家两个街区西北转角的一家开了几百年的玩具店，欢迎顾客的门板和新品上新展示的木板和任何可以写字的地方都用漂亮的金色花体字印上的一小句话。

复古的红色橱窗永远向外透出五彩斑斓温馨而又温暖的橘色灯光，米黄色的带着一圈大圆灯球的招牌，招牌上用好看的带着金粉的红色油漆写着The Velveteen Rabbit。

这是这家玩具店的名字，经历几百年的风雨也只让这个复古的木质招牌稍微的有那么一点点褪色和掉漆。

整个店铺虽然也经历过抢劫偷盗搬迁火灾甚至被战火炸为平地，但每代店主接过玩具店那把镶嵌着一颗红宝石精致的泛着金光仿佛真的有上百年的魔力储存在里面的大钥匙时，他们都尽力的去完成前辈们的那句话。

这里永远是他们的家，无论如何都要回到这里。

所以无论是世纪的变迁，朝政的更迭，战争和疟疾或是经济萧条和工业革命，你依然能在各种老照片老报纸老电影里发现这家玩具店的身影。

它还和几百年前剪裁开业那天一模一样，无论是显目的招牌，红色的橱窗柜，和门上的金色小铃铛。还是把手上45度角倾斜地挂着写着OPEN和CLOSE的双面胡萝卜小木牌，门口右手边两块地砖远的新品展示板。

甚至是对外照明的灯光的暖度和正对着门口那个黑色电线杆上，离地面20cm的粉色口香糖印。

都和几百年前一样，没有一丝丝的一毫米的区别。

02.  
21世纪的店主是长得像童话故事书插图里，在嘴巴储藏了松果的松鼠一样，腮帮子有一些些圆润的高个子男人，不过那个时候他的眼角还没有任何的鱼尾纹。

他喜欢穿整齐的西装三件套，还必须是红色系的，袖扣还必须是不同雕工和不同设计的松果，每月不会重样。

每天他会用右手提着一个咖啡色的梯形复古公文包，左手拿着一杯中式红茶，准时出现在店门口。

咖啡色的大公文包里会有一只毛绒绒的仿真哈士奇玩偶从专门留着的拉链口中探出头来，身上穿着蓝色系的西装三件套，还戴着一副专门定制的黑色半框眼镜。

毛绒绒的仿真绒毛从来不会被他的主人走路时带起的风而吹乱，全身上下任何一个细节也都和他的主人一样严谨而一丝不苟。

店主会温柔的低头看他一眼，把公文包轻轻放在地上，从西装外套右侧的口袋里拿出那把精致的大钥匙开启玩具店新的一天。

把倾斜的胡萝卜木牌翻到OPEN的那一面，拿出新品展示板，放到指定的第二块地砖缝上。

除了日常的除尘整理和查看橱窗壁外距离地面一米高的位置一个红色小信箱有没有信件外，康辉就是坐在深棕色的巨大的木质柜台后面看书写日记，柜台上还摆满了各种各样不同外貌和衣着的毛线兔。

然后两壶热乎的红茶一盒小熊形状的手工曲奇，和这只被叫做广权的仿真毛绒哈士奇玩偶度过一天又一天，一年又一年。有时候康辉还会拿上一把小钢梳给这只小玩偶梳毛，仿真的绒毛变得蓬松而柔顺，也有着和真的的动物毛发一样的光泽。

康辉很享受这个时光，午后的太阳会从右边的玻璃橱窗射进店里。打理毛发的时候他还会和他说话，从伦敦的天气聊到报纸上的事实新闻，从泡淡的红茶聊到回家路上新开了一家会卖中国瓷器的古董店。

其他还没被小朋友带走的可爱小玩具也静静的在橱窗里享受此刻温暖的阳光，空气中会有微小的烟尘在阳光底下闪闪发光，飘过铺着厚重羊毛地毯老旧的木质旋转楼梯和放在地毯上大大小小的毛绒玩具的上空，又落在地上。

03.  
撒贝宁第一次见到尼格买提熊也就是在21世纪初，20年前。撒先生一位经营古丝绸之路生意的新疆挚友来英国拜访撒先生，挚友是一位不算高长满胡子胖胖的先生。

对从小学就随父母到这里读书生活的撒贝宁来说祖国最西北部的那个有成群的牛羊，广袤的草原和盛产甜蜜水果的土地还是非常有吸引力的。

这个宽大朴实看着甚至还有些粗糙的挚友，身上不仅有阳光的味道还有一种说不出来的令人很安心的味道，很快就和撒贝宁打成了一片。

常年阴雨的伦敦让撒贝宁格外的渴望那种只存在童年记忆里一两年的阳光明媚的日子，这个大胡子叔叔心里甚至还有一颗没有长大的孩子心，在借住拜访的这段日子里撒贝宁觉得每天都是晴天。

他们一起去公园，一起玩篮球，一起滑滑板，一起去吃无证件的餐车汉堡，一起吃冰淇淋甜筒，一起吓跑广场成群的鸽子。

这些都是一直宅在家里看书背单词，上放下学都马上回家的撒贝宁从来没有做过的事情。

这些在这个年龄的少年真正会做的事情。

他还会告诉撒贝宁新疆的蓝天白云和阳光有多么的美丽，草原上散漫的羊群牛群有多么的可爱，放牧的时候有多么的意想不到的乐趣，新疆姑娘和新疆小伙的眼睛有多大头发和眼睫毛有多长多卷。

告别的前一天，是难得的艳阳天，终于在伦敦的上空看见了蓝天和白云。大胡子叔叔和撒贝宁一人一个草莓甜筒踏进了这几家和周边的商店都与众不同的玩具店，想让撒贝宁选一个做告别的纪念品。

准备上高中的撒贝宁其实是很不情愿的，这么多天相处下来他有时候觉得自己才是叔叔，这个大胡子叔叔比他还幼稚，还贪玩，还不可理解。

不过确实很开心，从来没有这么开心过。

推开红色框的玻璃门，小小的金色铃铛惊醒了抱着哈士奇玩偶小憩的康辉，大胡子叔叔已经像个小孩一样自顾自的逛起来了。撒贝宁简单的环视了一圈这个充满各种各样毛绒玩具的双层店铺，康辉放好他心爱的小狗，坐起整理西装。

四目相对，引入眼帘的黑色头发，棕色的瞳色和黄色的皮肤让两人都愣了一下。温柔的笑意马上显在脸上，大概是都太久没有见到家人以外的华人，两人都有些激动。

标准好听的普通话传入耳朵，你好我是这里的店主康辉。

您好。快速吞下一口冰淇淋的撒贝宁腾出一只手握住伸过来的温暖的大手。

是为别人挑选礼物还是为自己挑选呢？

额...为自己挑选吧。

听见熟悉的普通话大胡子叔叔猛地回头，热情洋气的大嗓门和举起的双手大概是吓到了店铺里所有的毛绒玩具们，那一瞬间肉眼可见细微的抖动和躲闪让撒贝宁疑惑的歪了歪头。

大概是自己看错了吧。撒贝宁奇怪的想。

大胡子叔叔高兴地和康辉说希望能让撒贝宁拥有一个和自己一样温暖可爱的毛绒绒的玩具，代替他继续留在撒贝宁的身边，不要忘记他们一起度过的半个月愉快的时光，不要忘记在阳光下的感觉，不要忘记到时候来新疆来找他。

康辉稍微大量了一下眼前的大胡子叔叔，示意他们跟着他继续往店铺里深入，撒贝宁笑着大胡子叔叔的幼稚无奈的摇摇头，跟着一起往店铺深处走。

店铺的最里面靠窗的地方一整面墙都是毛绒的小熊，撒贝宁没有跟上身前的两个长辈，自顾自慢悠悠地走着。

突然，一只靠在巨大玻璃窗下毛绒绒的浅棕色的小熊吸引了他的注意，也不知道为什么满墙的毛绒玩具熊只有这个格外的显眼。

接近傍晚的太阳已经有一些些的橘色，打在了小熊半边脸和毛绒绒的肚子上，脖子上还打有一个还算精致的宝蓝色蝴蝶结，亮眼的宝蓝色可爱之中又带着一点让人感觉沉稳的安心。

撒贝宁不由自主的靠近这只小熊，靠近了准确说是一只大熊，坐着靠着窗都比现在的撒贝宁还高。材质是那种长卷的毛绒，摸起来不是过分的滑顺也不是很扎手，棉花的填充不是过分的松散也不是过分的死撑，一切都刚刚好。

抬眼看上去，曲卷的绒毛稍微挡了一点点眼睛，感觉就和大胡子叔叔新疆特产的眼睫毛一样过分长和卷翘。眼睛凑近一看，还不是纯黑的，是很细致的做了瞳孔的花纹的漂亮的咖啡色眼睛，在夕阳光下还泛着金色的光。

手脚的尾端做得稍微的重一些，摸起来很有那种安心的厚实的感觉，握起来搭在手心里的重量很舒服还很温暖。

暖暖的夕阳照着一人一熊，撒贝宁不知道为什么这只熊好像在发着金光，温柔可爱的大眼睛好像在说你要抱抱我吗？让人心痒痒的。

撒贝宁看了看不知道什么时候在走自己身后且面向另一个方向挑选礼物的长辈，又看了看眼熊，就抱一下，就一下下。

然而双手环绕上熊的瞬间，那种说不上来的满足和温暖的感觉在心里炸开。柔软的绒毛蹭在脸上感觉也很顺服，也不知道是他一直都坐在玻璃窗前的缘故，他的身上也有太阳的味道和太阳的温度。

感觉可以就这样抱着这只熊在一个和今天一样晴朗的下午睡一整个下午的午觉，各种细碎的噪声全部可以被长曲的绒毛隔在外面，抱着他呼吸他和阳光之间的空气好像就是全世界。

好像此时全世界就只有他一个人和眼前的熊。

宁静，惬意，温暖，无忧无虑。

04.  
撒贝宁贪婪的深吸了一口小熊身上太阳的味道，有点不舍的放开了手。作为刚刚步入青春期的少年还是很害羞会被长辈看见自己矫情的一面，但是这一切作为店主的康辉当然都默默记在了眼里。

因为很多时候不是顾客在挑选玩具，而是玩具他们在挑选他们想要的寄主。

去吸引他们，然后去吸取他们身上散发的对自己的爱。

然后...

您看这大泰迪熊跟您还是有几分相似的，看这个厚实的熊爪子，柔软的肚子，曲卷的毛发。温暖的一个拥抱永远胜过任何事情，这个大小不论是靠着看书，抱着睡觉都最合适不过了。少爷这么爱读书的人有一只熊继续替您陪着他学习成长也是不错的选择。

最后在康辉好听而标准的普通话里，撒贝宁欲拒还迎内心窃喜的神色里，两个大男人愉快的结束了这场交易。

当天晚上丰盛的送别宴会上这只新买的小熊也荣幸被邀请出席了，大胡子叔叔专门给这个比他自己还高的熊搬了一张凳子坐在撒贝宁旁边陪他吃晚饭。佳肴美酒享尽，大胡子叔叔举着酒杯又晃到撒贝宁身后。

举起小熊巨大的熊爪搭在撒贝宁的肩膀上，醉醺醺的脸上尽是不舍又是欣慰，感觉这几天你也成长了不少啊，以后就算忘记了叔叔，也不要忘记来新疆啊，更不要忘记我们的祖国啊，新疆真的很漂亮的。

断断续续的又讲了好多好多的话，但最后撒贝宁记得的是，今天的晚餐真的很丰盛啊，这个熊也起个新疆名字吧，好不好啊。

不要忘记叔叔啊，唔...那就叫尼格买提好不好，在维吾尔语里面这是盛餐盛宴的意思哦。今天吃饭真的很高兴...哎...小撒你这么瘦之后叔叔不在你一定要多吃点，好好吃饭好不好...答应叔叔一定要来新疆好不好... ...

撒贝宁关上床头柜的小台灯，微弱的月光从没有关严实的窗帘里跑了一些进来洒在床子上。撒贝宁转头看了一眼身边比自己还大的毛绒绒的小熊，嘴角不自觉的上扬。伸手再次紧紧环上小熊的脖子，整个脸都埋入蓬松的绒毛里，嗯，还有太阳的味道。

伴着太阳的味道，自嘲着进入了梦香。

害，谁还不是个矫情的少年呢。

05.  
其实除了日常的整理和打扫工作，每天晚上关上店铺大门前康辉还有一个固定的工作要做。就是给店里的大家讲睡前故事，讲那只Velveteen Rabbit的故事。

"It's a thing that happens to you.When a child loves you for a long, long time, not just to play with, but REALLY loves you, then you become Real."

这已经是康辉这个月第2次读到这句话了，因为永远都在有新的伙伴加入，所以为了确保每个小可爱都能听到这个温馨可爱的小故事，这个故事已经在这家不大的玩具店里反复的被各种各样温柔好听的声音朗诵了几百年。

这薄薄的一本绘本也被每一任店主翻过了无数遍，也陪店铺里每一个小可爱度过了无数个温暖而甜蜜的夜晚，起毛翻翘的书角都在向每一任店主诉说它的光辉岁月。

上万个日夜好听的朗读声都会准时的从店铺没有关紧的小缝中飘出，再伴随着红色玻璃橱窗照射出去的温馨的暖橘色灯光，像是在告诉着什么这里永远有温暖的红茶，香甜的曲奇和一个温暖的拥抱，像是永远的在等待着什么回家。

作为一个思想健全，三观端正的21世纪新青年其实康辉其实是有怀疑过这个传统的，怀疑这是不是一个古老的英国魔法的一部分，怀疑过朗诵这个故事就是魔法的施法过程。

不管上一任或者上上任或者上上上任店主说得有多么多么神奇的故事发生，康辉其实还是不太相信的，毕竟没有亲眼见到。

但是信或不信又有什么关系呢？

康辉轻轻地合上绘本，把绘本放回规定的柜台后面第一排最下面那层的玻璃橱窗里。转身笑着看了一眼他戴着半框眼镜的小狗玩具，成真最好，不成真也罢，他一直都有静静地陪伴在自己身边这就足够了。

故事的结尾是Velveteen Rabbit变成了真正的小兔子在森林里玩耍，小男孩也终于想起了这是他丢失的那只兔子，但他并没有打扰在吃浆果的Velveteen Rabbit，也没有把Velveteen Rabbit带走，而是在大树后面静静地看着Velveteen Rabbit和其他真正的小兔子一起愉快的消失在森林的深处。

康辉知道的是店铺里的玩具是一定会吸取小朋友们对他的爱意的，但具体会发生什么变化每个玩具都会有所不同。就和人类一样，有心地善良的人，天真可爱的人，热情淳朴的人，也有阴险狡诈的人和虚伪善变的人。

所以，有好的玩具，也有坏的玩具。好的玩具会永远带给你惊喜和快乐，坏的玩具会永远的莫名其妙的消失不管你是否喜欢ta，直到你忘记生命里有过ta的存在。

然而这都没有让康辉吝啬他对他心爱的小狗玩具的爱意，他也暗暗期待着会有什么不科学的事情发生。他喜欢有广权陪伴的每一个日夜，从他15岁那年的夏天在这个玩具店里遇见他起，直到现在。

所以，当后来的有一天，一个星期六的清晨快要起床开店时。

康辉揉着眼睛发现怀里突然多出了一位穿着蓝色西装头发稍微有些灰白的纤细的青年，而平常从不离手的毛绒玩具狗不见踪影时，他一点都不意外。

06.  
上高中的撒贝宁也比从前更加忙碌了一点，但稍微偏色的小麦肤色，黑色的头发和黑色的眼睛让撒贝宁还是觉得自己和大家格格不入。除了为了陪隔壁班那个优雅美丽温柔的名叫董卿的中国女孩加入了合唱社团外，撒贝宁没有参加任何的社团活动。

还是依旧一放学就往家里跑，放下书包关紧房间门，就扑到他的尼格买提熊身上先来一个深情的拥抱。然后把还是比他高比他大的尼格买提熊搬到飘窗上，让两个结实的熊爪子环着自己，然后向后倒靠着毛绒绒的尼格买提熊开始看书。

这个时候如果天气好他们就正好可以看到美丽的橘色的粉色的日落，天气不好就看着各种肥肥的鸽子在雨中蹦跶，然后灰蓝色的天逐渐变成深黑色。

这个时候的撒贝宁还不是话痨，起码自己一个人呆着的时候他不会和尼格买提熊自言自语分享自己今天的行程，因为感觉和那双好看的棕色眼睛对视时自己心里想什么事情他都知道。

开心的，不开心的，伤心的，快乐的，生气的，烦恼的只要一个对视一个拥抱，再伴着好闻的太阳的味道瞬间就云消雾散了，留下的只有安心和舒适的感觉。

这大概就是男生间的默契吧，撒贝宁上扬了嘴角又挑了挑眉，拍了拍尼格买提熊的肩膀。

“小尼，你说对不对！”

撒贝宁不知道，这其实是他对尼格买提熊说的第一句话。

周末撒贝宁会慷慨的把尼格买提熊搬到后院的白色高凳子上，让尼格买提熊充当撒贝娜的过家家的玩家，然后再一起享受撒妈妈准备的美味的下午茶直到太阳下山。

尼格买提熊的眼睛和毛绒绒的身体是真的很有吸引力的，所以比撒贝宁还矮上一截的撒贝娜也很喜欢和尼格买提熊拥抱，但是得偷偷的抱，因为如果被撒贝宁看到了撒贝宁会马上很严肃的瞪着她。

所以久而久之乖巧的撒贝娜也懂得了撒贝宁对尼格买提熊的重视，也不再稀罕尼格买提熊的拥抱，毕竟她的玩具比撒贝宁多得去了，可爱的帅气的大的小的可以堆满整个房间。

但尼格买提熊精致的宝蓝色蝴蝶结还是让敏感的小姑娘感受到尼格买提熊了那种与其他玩具与众不同的气息，所以自顾自地在过家家里开始称尼格买提熊为尼格买提先生。

有时候还会模仿着老旧电影里的女伯爵，端着茶杯开始吐槽撒贝宁。

我在跟尼格买提先生说你是一个多么惹人讨厌的坏家伙，一点都不绅士，小姑娘扬起下巴撅着嘴回答道。

撒贝宁冷哼几声，也模仿着妹妹端起茶杯翻了一个白眼，其实嘴角已经上扬到一个不能再高的高度。

“呕，得了吧，尼格买提才不喜欢听女生的抱怨。”

“他喜欢热牛奶和甜腻的曲奇小饼干。”撒贝宁抓起茶盘里一块小饼干，凑到尼格买提熊嘴前，然后又绕回自己嘴边替尼格买提熊吃掉。严肃得仿佛真的就是在为家里一个最小的弟弟辩解什么，好让他躲过女孩的纠缠。

撒贝宁为自己突然下意识做出的动作愣了一下，然后尴尬地咳了一声假装什么事业没有发生过的继续装他的小大人。

撒贝娜好笑的看着他，天真的女孩就当做是一直假装高高在上的哥哥终于真正的陪她玩了一次过家家。

不过他们没有注意到的是，尼格买提熊在长曲的绒毛下微微上扬的嘴角，精致的瞳孔中映出的是撒贝宁好看的笑颜。

是的哥，我确实喜欢热牛奶和甜到腻的小曲奇。

当然。

我还喜欢你。

07.  
在和董卿逐渐熟悉起来后，特别是在得知撒贝宁居然有一只来自The Velveteen Rabbit的小熊玩偶后，撒贝宁家的周末下午茶时间就又多出了一位常客。

不对，因为占了两个座位，所以准确的说是多出了两位常客。董卿和被她称做涛涛的小兔子玩偶。

两个女生因为对玩偶有共同的喜爱，几岁的年龄差距并没有成为她们为这个小院增添活力与生机的障碍。

董卿的涛涛是一只深棕色的垂耳兔玩偶，董卿每次带她去拜访撒贝宁都会用一个精致野餐篮子把她从家里带过来，上面还会盖着一块带有白色蕾丝花边的粉红色的格子布。

当撒贝宁不解的看着董卿像对待真正的小兔子一样，小心翼翼地把涛涛兔从野餐篮子里抱出来时忍不住发问了。

干嘛这么小心，又不是真正的兔子。

说完之后撒贝宁突然觉得有点心虚，但出乎意料的是董卿并没有严肃的责骂他或者马上解释。而是满眼宠溺地继续把涛涛兔安顿好，放在自己左手边撒贝娜专门为她准备的小凳子上，和尼格买提熊并排，然后才准备开始回答撒贝宁的疑惑。

“所以小娜你没有告诉他The Velveteen Rabbit的故事？”温柔的声音缓缓道来。

“没有，反正我觉得告诉他他也不会相信的，等会肯定还会吐槽我一句幼稚。”撒贝娜又撅起嘴抱怨起来。

撒贝宁来了兴趣，什么故事这么疑神疑鬼的？

穿着白色娃娃领连衣裙的女孩抿了一口白瓷杯里的红茶试探了一下温度，然后轻轻地放下茶杯换了一个舒服的姿势，凭着记忆慢慢地给撒贝宁概括The Velveteen Rabbit的故事。

不记得今天的茶会最后是怎么结束的了，洗完澡躺在床上的撒贝宁一直都在思考董卿复述的那句话。他看了一眼尼格买提熊，抓起厚实可爱的熊爪绕过自己的后脑勺搭在自己的肩膀上，最后再伸出另一只手搭在尼格买提熊的肩膀上。

完美的摆出了一个勾肩搭背的动作，像足了兄弟俩。

“所以...小尼，你真的会变成真正的的熊吗？”

你也会有一天突然离开我消失在森林的尽头吗...？

最后这句话撒贝宁没有直接问出来，但是他能感觉自己心底里的那份绞痛，他觉得他的尼格买提熊应该也能感受到他的这份不舍。

撒贝宁枕着尼格买提熊柔软毛绒绒的手臂微微的仰头，这个平常爱装小大人爱说别人幼稚的小男孩其实并没有大家眼中看见的和想象的那么成熟。

他只是为了保护内心真正的那个少年才按着大人们想要他成为的模样去说话，去打扮，去伪装自己，去隐藏自己那颗与众不同的少年心。

因为还没有真正看得懂他手里那副蛇吞了大象的人出现，因为他还没有强大到拥有足够的勇气去成为大家眼中的异类，去成为自己想要成为的人。

黑发的小男孩搂紧了身边尼格买提熊的肩膀逐渐有了困意，他也和那些敏感细心的女孩子一起开始对这个故事半信半疑了。朦胧中宝蓝色的蝴蝶结背面有什么金色的东西在发光，撒贝宁伸手掀开去看。

精致的蝴蝶结后面，是用金色的细线仔仔细细的绣上了那句话，那句一个下午都回荡在撒贝宁脑海里的那句话。

“When a child loves you...REALLY loves you,then you become Real.”

夏日的夜晚是非常的安静的，除了那个永远关不严实的窗帘又放了几缕月光进来外，还放了远处的森林里几声轻轻的蝉鸣。

安静到撒贝宁可以听见自己均匀的呼吸声和隐约的心跳声，模糊中好像突然有什么声音突然开始鼓动，然后逐渐的和自己的心跳声重合。

意外的令人安心。

尼格买提熊没有回答他的问题，他也没指望尼格买提熊能回答他的问题，他目前也没有办法回答他任何问题。

但是，答案显而易见了不是吗？

如果你要离开我消失在森林的尽头那也挺好的，起码你可以开开心心，快快乐乐的做你想做的任何事情，不会有人对你提严厉的要求，不会有人在你耳边叨叨絮絮。

你可以踏进清澈的小溪里玩耍，你可以看见照射在森林深处红色浆果上的阳光，你可以在小鸟的歌唱中醒来，你可以拥有无数的其他和你一样毛绒绒的小伙伴。

你可以做你自己，一只无忧无虑的小熊。

不。

哥，我会永远陪着你的。

尼格买提熊悄悄地举起了自己毛绒绒的爪子摸了一下男孩柔软的黑发。

睡梦中的男孩勾起了嘴角，抱紧尼格买提熊进入了沉沉的梦乡。

08.  
尼格买提熊其实是在撒贝宁LBS博士的毕业典礼那天中午突然变成人形的，茫然的小熊惊奇的看着自己的手脚。

说好变成真正的熊的呢？

怀里的黑发大男孩早已成长为了一个优秀的可以独挡一面的大商人，今天他在窗外树枝上的小鸟唱第一首歌的时候就醒了。洗漱完带着水珠的头发被他用梳子梳到脑后，开封了一瓶新买的发胶固定了起来。

穿上了上个月刚定制好的黑色西装礼服，扎了一条带暗纹的宝蓝色细领带，非常的成熟帅气光彩照人。男孩今天的心情看起来也非常不错，在镜子前照了好一会儿，然后又突然蹦跶到床前。

没错，蹦跶到床前，就像十几年前那个小少年一样跳跃着的。

又稍微严肃郑重的双手搭上我的肩膀。

小尼，今天我就真正的毕业了，我也即将可以做自己想做的任何事情了。

感谢...感谢你一直都在陪着我，其实比起那些油腻的中年发福的各种长辈，我更希望的是你能参加我的毕业典礼。

但是我不能，我还不能够带你出现在几百几千人的礼堂里，就因为他们所说的那该死的面子。

但是没关系，这之后我们还会有更多更多可以一起去完成的很多事情的机会。

说这句话的时候，男孩眼里闪着星光，脸上也是所谓的不被允许出现在他这个年龄的脸上的，天真而又烂漫的笑容。

然后男孩掏出手机，打开了相机，翻转了摄像头。然后又坐好在床沿上，紧紧地搂住了我的肩膀，平常也不怎么自拍的精神老年人学着印象中撒贝娜的姿势握着手机拍了起来。

现在男孩坐下来之后已经和我一样高啦，只不过是腿还是没我的长。我们拍了好多好多张照片，直到门外传来急躁的汽车喇叭声和催促的敲门声，男孩才不舍的放开我。

给我盖好了被子，又来了一个深情的拥抱。

哦，他又再吸我身上的被他称之为太阳的味道的空气。

其实我有很开心的弯起眼角对他回以最温柔的微笑，只不过他没注意到罢了。

好了，快去参加你的毕业典礼吧，我永远在家里等你回来的，回来再抱我也不迟。

我不知道是我心里所想的真的传达到他心里了还是什么，我感觉到男孩愣了一下下，然后奇怪的看了我一眼，就匆忙的转身离开了。

那大概就是传达到了吧，尼格买提熊开心的想着。然后又继续沉睡了，毕竟他只是一只毛绒玩具熊啊，能这样见证他的小男孩长成这样优秀的大人就足够了。

然而中午被强烈的太阳晒醒的时候，尼格买提熊就发现自己变成了人类。正正常常的人类，大概吧？因为外表看起来和他男孩一样没有什么区别，可能有区别的是他的大脑里都是棉花？

尼格买提觉得摸不着头脑，疑惑了抓了抓自己的头发。噢，摸起来还是是和之前一样的曲卷和柔软的。

TBC.


End file.
